


Une soirée aux étoiles

by Blihioma



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Master/Servant, Romance, Spirit Animals, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures, Werecats
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Ayato cherche sa famille disparue avec à ses côtés un Once. Mais ce n'est pas un Once quelconque qui le suit et le protège. Il s'agit d'un être qui lui est prédestiné, un Esprit Animal qui n'est qu'à moitié réel. Pourtant Ayato a appris à l'aimer comme l'humain qu'il peut devenir le soir sous les étoiles. Qu'il aime quand le soleil quitte enfin le ciel.





	Une soirée aux étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Sui Ishida a entre ses mains Tokyo Ghoul et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : K
> 
> Genre : Romance / Surnaturel
> 
> Univers : UA
> 
> Pairing : Kaneki x Ayato
> 
> Evénement : Lot Os de la Tombola
> 
> Je m’occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l’ordre des formulaires envoyés. Le lot d’aujourd’hui est pour GhostLin qui avait reçu un lot de 500 mots sur le thème du Neko avec un petit Kaneki en chat blanc. J’ai donc tenté au mieux de répondre à ses demandes, bonne lecture ?

**_Une soirée aux étoiles_ **

L’Once acheva l’homme qui avait brandit une arme vers son _Dusha_. Aussitôt le félin géant se métamorphosa en un simple Angora blanc au poil soyeux. Il rejoignit à petit pas son _Dusha_ , son âme-sœur, sa moitié, son élu. Ayato se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, fronçant les sourcils en voyant les quelques taches de sang qui parsemaient son pelage immaculé. Cela faisait quinze maintenant qu’il avait rencontré l’Esprit Animal et il lui avait donné pour nom « Kaneki ». Depuis tout ce temps, ils faisaient voyage ensemble pour retrouver la famille d’Ayato, mystérieusement disparue du jour au lendemain.

Kaneki est un Esprit au sens propre du terme, son existence n’est pas tangible. Mais il est capable de rendre la matière qui le compose compacte afin de blesser ou tuer un ennemi. Cela le rend toutefois réel au reste du monde et il peut se faire blesser à son tour. Toutefois sans cet aspect compact, seul Ayato est alors capable de le toucher. Néanmoins, bien plus que ce sentiment d’être unique, le jeune homme préférait quand le soleil se couchait, disparaissait avec la lumière, laissant le ciel noir et ses étoiles éclairés la Terre.

Quand enfin l’astre solaire quittait son trône, de nouvelles occasions étaient possibles, car jadis les étoiles étaient des Esprits elles-aussi et elles pouvaient désormais influencer les Esprits encore sur terre. C’était pour cela que le soir, Kaneki, comme les autres, pouvait prendre l’apparence d’un humain. Et Ayato adorait quand son félin blanc devenait un homme au corps parfait, aux yeux noirs profonds et au sourire séducteur.

Il avait été surpris la première fois que Kaneki lui était apparu sous cette forme et il avait eu un peu peur. Mais il s’était très vite rendu compte qu’il s’agissait toujours du félin qui le suivait à la trace et qui le protégeait tout le temps. Ce qui en fait, avait rendu les choses encore plus compliqué quand les hormones avaient commencés à le travailler et qu’il avait trouvé l’Esprit de plus en plus séduisant. Mais maintenant c’était fini et Ayato s’était défait de cette impression étrange d’être tombé amoureux d’un chat et il avait accepté Kaneki dans son intégralité d’être à part.

Le soleil venait justement de quitter le ciel et Kaneki prit sa forme d’homme comme à chaque fois que les étoiles étaient visibles dans le ciel. Il avait toujours vécu comme un Once quelconque à la recherche de son _Dusha_ , au départ il était simplement d’être auprès de lui, mais son désir avait grandi en même temps que sa moitié et il avait pris goût à son apparence humaine avec laquelle il découvrait de nouvelles sensations et de nouveaux sentiments, comme l’amour qu’il portait à Ayato. Au début il n’éprouvait que l’affection traditionnelle entre son autre moitié, mais il avait fini par être affecté par la manière qu’avait Ayato de le regarder. Et il avait découvert le sentiment nommé « amour ». Une émotion débordante de chaleur qui lui était jusqu’alors inconnu et dont il n’imaginait plus pouvoir s’en passer désormais.

Ayato s’installa contre lui et Kaneki enroula ses bras autour de sa taille en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Le seul réel humain sourit doucement :

« Moi qui craignait la nuit, finalement je la préfère au jour désormais. » Confia Ayato.

« Tu n’as plus rien à craindre, je te protégerais de tout. » Souffla Kaneki à son oreille.

Le blanc lui fit tourner la tête vers lui et l’embrassa tendrement. Autre chose qu’il avait découvert, un moyen physique de montrer toute son affection et son amour pour quelqu’un. Mais parfois cela ne suffisait pas et il avait appris une autre manière de l’exprimer, bien plus intime et agréable.

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà pour cette fois-ci. J’espère que cette petite histoire vous a plus et que j’ai fait quelque chose qui plaira à la principale concernée ^^ Je vous laisse donc pour aujourd’hui !


End file.
